In recent years, with the development of economy and society, more and more detections are required. Developments in material science, manufacturing technology, and microelectronics have spurred the advancement and widespread use of chip technology. Detection methods using chips, in particular, biochips, can greatly reduce the cost of medical testing and have extra advantages such as high-throughput and easy-integration.
Traditional detection methods include manual detection and automatic detection. For manual detection, detection of multiple objects often comes with low-efficiency, high-labor cost, and high-error rate. For automatic detection, in order to ensure multiple objects correctly enter the detection area to be examined there, a variety of parameters such as velocity, position, displacement, and angle of rotation must be specified for the objects. These specific conditions require precision and complex instruments. In addition, the complex instruments are often costly and bulky. Once an object and/or detector deviate from a programmed detection procedure, the detection results could contain serious deviations or mistakes.